Goodbye
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: Maybe it was for the best that you didn't tell me, but why did you leave after telling me that you loved me for the first time. Sakura x Itachi, a little Sasuke x Sakura.


I'm not sure where this came from. I was listening to sad love songs when I wrote this. Such as Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls and Collide, by Howie Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>You knew that day didn't you?<p>

When you said goodbye, and kissed my cheek.

You knew you weren't coming back.

I certainly didn't expect this little white lie from you of all people.

You, _Sasuke Uchiha_, lied to me.

That day you had woken me up early to say goodbye.

You told me you loved me.

That should have been my first clue.

You had said it with such intensity that I knew it was true.

That should have been my second.

You watched as my eyes filled up with tears and I threw my arms around your neck.

Usually displays of affection are not to be expected of you.

You hugged me back.

Again, I didn't realize how clueless I was being, but I'm ruled by emotions and therefore was blinded.

You almost told me the truth.

Thinking back I could tell there was something you weren't saying.

You said goodbye.

And I didn't realize it until it was already too late.

Your goals are now left uncompleted.

We were going to marry and have lots of children.

You died that day and so did a large part of me.

The messenger was Kakashi, can you believe it?

You took the hit for Naruto.

Kakashi held me until I stopped sobbing.

You saved his life.

Tsunade, even though she never really liked you, gave me her condolences.

You would have scolded me if you heard how rude I was to her.

I'm sure she understood how much pain I was in.

You would have called me annoying.

I know I was being stupid, but I didn't leave our room for a week.

You would probably be disappointed in me.

Ino tried to get me to open the door, but I put a seal on it.

You would have wanted me to let my best friend in, right?

When you said goodbye you knew this would happen, didn't you?

You would have wanted me to be happy, right.

I heard from Naruto, who stood outside the door, that Itachi came back to Konoha.

You would have be furious, had you known the truth.

Tsunade told me about the Massacre, the truth about the Massacre.

You would have cried.

Itachi was let loose and made a shinobi of Konoha.

You would have been happy for him, right?

I think you would have, had you known the truth.

You would have wanted us to meet.

He knocked on the door, I considered ignoring it but didn't.

You would have been surprised.

He called me beautiful, even with my rats nest hair and my puffy eyes.

You would have been jealous.

He said he knew why his little brother had chosen me.

You would have denied it.

When the tears started again he held me.

You would have held me yourself, right?

He smelled like rain and ashes.

You smelled like the forest and the salty water of fallen tears.

My head rested on his chest.

You would have tensed.

He didn't.

You looked like your mother.

He looked like your father.

You were beautiful.

He was handsome.

You loved me.

He wanted to have a chance to.

You wouldn't have imagined us together.

He was gentle and strong and protective and understanding.

You would have been happy for us, right?

His hands were sooth.

Yours were rough.

He was your opposite.

You both had only one thing in common.

He loves me.

You did too.

On our wedding day, he told me he would love me forever.

You would have smiled, had you been there.

People talk about me, say how fickle I am.

You would have laughed.

I cried.

You would have ignored their taunts.

I let them get to me.

You wouldn't have understood.

Itachi did.

You would have thanked him.

He understood, because he loved you just as much as I did.

You would have wanted me to move on, right?

I believe that was what you wanted to tell me that day you left.

With love,

The girl who will always love you and misses you ever day of her life.

_Sakura Uchiha_.

XxXxXxX

Sakura leaned down in front of his grave and ran her fingers over his name engraved in marble, before setting the letter down with a daffodil.

She knew he would have called her annoying for being sentimental, but she didn't care.

It had been three years exactly from when Sasuke died.

And every year on August 23rd, Sakura came to the cemetery with a letter and flower for him.

This year however she sat in the grass and spoke as though he was there.

"I'm not sure if he's already told you, but Hinata proposed to Naruto a two months ago. You would have laughed, at least a bit, at his face. He was blushing so hard, it was hilarious." She let a smile bloom across her face.

"He said yes, and rushed her to get married. Her father wasn't quite happy with this, but Hinata didn't care." She chuckled at the memory of Naruto pulling Hinata down the street and to the Hokage's office. "He was terrified she would change her mind."

She pulled out a Ramen coupon. "Naruto wanted me to give you that. He wanted to be here, but he's on his Honeymoon."

She pulled out a familiar orange covered book with dogeared pages. "Kakashi told me to drop this off here for you. He had to go on a mission to Grass. He's reinstated in ANBU."

She smiled fondly. "Itachi should be here soon. He is just getting off a mission and has to stop by the Hokage's first."

She pulled her hand from her coat pocket. She showed him her ring finger, on it was beautifully made wedding band. "We got married a few months back. He gave me my dream wedding I've always wanted. Ino was my Maid of Honor. And Naruto was his Best Man. Can you believe it?"

She giggled while staring at her ring. "When I asked him why, he told me Naruto deserved a chance to be someones Best Man, since he couldn't be yours."

Her face fell. "Would you have proposed to me, I mean eventually?" She shook her head. "You know what never mind, I don't need to ruin my day with that thought."

Her smile came back, though less bright. "I'm pregnant, I hope it's a girl. Itachi doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell him tonight."

She rested a small hand on her seemingly flat stomach. "I'm not showing yet, I'm only two months, but I will be soon." She rested her other hand on the cool stone of her past lovers grave. "Sometimes, I wish you were still here. I know what you would say to that. 'Wishing never does any good', but I miss you."

She teared up. "You're in Heaven right? They wouldn't have sent you to hell right?"

Tears ran down her face, as she gave the weathered stone a sad smile. "It must be the hormones because I can't seem to stop crying today."

She wiped away her tears and hiccuped softly.

Hands cupped her face and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Itachi's smiling face came into view as her vision cleared. He sat behind her, pulling her against his chest.

"Say hello," Sakura elbowed him lightly.

He chuckled, but humored her anyway. "Hello little brother."

"Itachi cut his hair, not much but at least it isn't longer than mine now." She smiled at her husband. "I love him."

"And I love her," Itachi pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

She slowly stood up. She looked tearfully at the grave. "I love you Sasuke."

She blew a kiss at the grave, and buried her face in her husband's chest.

"Let's go home." She smiled and pulled at Itachi's hand, frowning when he didn't budge.

"I would like a word with my brother." He looked at the grave of his beloved brother.

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you at home. I'll make us some dinner."

He waited until she was out of earshot before opening his mouth again. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He knelled and brushed his fingers over his little brother grave. "I took the only thing in this world that was yours and I apologize for that, but she is happy with me."

He pulled a kunai from his pocket and sat it next to the daffodil that his wife had brought to the grave. "She still loves you. Maybe even more than she loves me."

He gave the grave a sad smile. "I will protect her with my life, because I am sure you would have wanted that. I also wanted to inform you that I love her and I will never hurt her."

He stood and with one look at his younger brother's grave he turned and walked away.

Later that night Sakura told him she was pregnant, and then apologized repeatedly for telling him while he was eating rice.

He then smiled and kissed his wife until they ran out of air and then kissed her again.

Seven months later and two weeks before due, Sakura gave birth to a set of identical twins with black hair and black eyes.

They were both beautiful boys, with all ten fingers and all ten toes. Which Sakura counted and recounted, and then pressed a kiss to her their foreheads.

Itachi held them both, though not at the same time, and then turned to his pink haired love who was watching him proudly.

I bet you're wondering what they named them.

Well, they named him after two worthy men who never had a chance to start their own families.

Their names were Sasuke and Obito Uchiha.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure where Obito came from, but it felt right.<p>

Anyway Review please.


End file.
